The One in Which Shakespeare Tells Our Story
by tilltheresnothinglefttolose
Summary: Two boys. Infinite reasons. A dance, a story, fate, and love. / Klaine AU. One shot.


"_No sooner met but they looked;_

_No sooner looked but they loved;_

_No sooner loved but they sighed;_

_No sooner signed but they asked one another the reason;_

_No sooner knew the reason but they sought the remedy;_

_And in these degrees have they made a pair of stairs to marriage _

_- William Shakespeare_

* * *

Due to McKinley's lack of funds, Principal Figgins thought of raising money by holding a dance open to Ohio students near Lima. When the Dalton boys heard about this, they more than psyched, except for one.

Blaine Anderson shook his head and told his peers that he had a prior commitment. But the truth was, he didn't want to be half-dead again. The last time he attended a dance, he and his partner got beaten up by homophobic bullies in their school and that resulted to him transferring there in Dalton.

And second, he got used to the fact that he would forever be alone. In Ohio, guys like him had no place. His father told him that he was a shame for the family and his mother was sympathetic and all, but she didn't love him anymore like she used to.

* * *

And of those guys was Kurt Hummel. When Kurt's mother died a long time ago, he had never felt lonelier in his life. He had his father, his new mother Carole, plus a stepbrother Finn, but there were nights the wished that he had someone. Someone he could talk to, someone who would always be there, someone he would love and would love him in return.

Going to dance felt like a desperate move, but Kurt didn't care anymore – it was a masquerade ball after all, so for one night he could meet someone and at least for one night, he would have someone - someone to hold him to get through the dances, someone who would guide him with his steps, and someone who would keep him company for tonight.

The New Directions were required to come early for rehearsals, but Kurt didn't have a solo so he decided to come late. By eight o' clock, he heard the music blasting through the school grounds from the parking lot. It was an upbeat song by Nicki Minaj, and he couldn't understand why people listen to shit like that. He wished people were more of The Beatles and Elton John, but not in Ohio and not in McKinley.

Kurt entered the gymnasium at the peak of the ball, so no one noticed him in his crisp suit and bedazzled black and gold mask. He peered over the room to look for some of the New Directions, but because of the masks, he couldn't pinpoint who was who.

Sighing, he decided to skip off their numbers and go to McKinley's botanical garden instead, where it was more peaceful. But then again, he felt so alone.

* * *

Ed Sheeran's voice enveloped the whole room just in time when a masked young boy appeared. Blaine's eyes landed on him, and he couldn't take his eyes off of him. He was wearing a beautiful suit and a glittered mask, but his skin illuminated more than his accoutrement. He looked like he was looking for something or someone, Blaine couldn't pinpoint what or who, but he saw him walk out of the venue leaving him breathless. Risking his safety and falling in love, he followed him.

He ended up on the forest-like part of McKinley, which was known as the school's botanical garden. A small and pretty house made of glass with a little high balcony stood around the garden where all the plants are kept. As the song played on, Blaine looked for him. When he finally saw him, he was up on the balcony, looking up at the stars.

Blaine lunged forward to take a better look at him, but he suddenly tripped on a bush and almost fell. The leaves rustled and this got the boy's attention. He looked at where Blaine was and searched.

"Who's that?" he called out. Blaine wanted to gasp in amazement with the voice coming from the boy. It was high and floating in the air, like a melody you'd want to play over and over again.

"Hello? I heard you, I'm not deaf!" he said, annoyed and wary at the same time.

If he didn't step out right now, he would lose his chance in meeting this beautiful boy. It was now or never.

Carefully, Blaine walked towards the glass house and looked up at Kurt. "Um, hi," he said unconfidently, shaking.

"Have you been following me?" he asked, annoyed. "Are you some intruder or something? Because if you're planning to steal money from everyone, Coach Sue would definitely ostracize you tonight."

"No!" Blaine said quickly, then shook his head. "I-I just wanted to ask you something."

The boy tilted his head, waiting for Blaine's question.

Blaine cleared his throat and spoke. "But you have to trust me first."

"No," the boy said almost too quickly. "I don't trust strangers. Who are you anyway?"

"I'm…my name's Blaine. I'm a Warbler," he said, breathing out.

"I don't know if I could trust you or not," the boy said. "You're from Dalton, a school I barely know of, but I think would be strong and determined enough to kill someone just to win."

"Then let me prove to you that I'm worth the risk of your trust," Blaine replied, extending his head up to him. "Please let me just have one dance with you."

But when Blaine looked up, he was already gone.

"I-I'd love to," a soft voice spoke behind him.

Blaine turned around and saw the boy walking towards him.

He took his hand and placed his other hand on the boy's waist, while the other's boy hands found a way to fit on Blaine's body.

"Give a little to me, we'll burn this out," Blaine sang, and looked at the boy.

He offered a small smile to Blaine, then sang too. "All I want is the taste that your lips allow, give me love."

"You have a beautiful voice," Blaine told him, breathless with the fleeting array of notes coming from the beautiful voice of the beautiful boy in front of him.

He still smiled. "My name's Kurt. A member of New Directions, so that makes you my rival household."

"Well, then we'll be like a Shakespeare love story," Blaine said.

The boy gathered all his courage and kissed him Blaine, even though he knew that he was a rival and he barely knew him.

"Deal, but I get to play Juliet."


End file.
